Finding Hope
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh's life was hell and not too many people knew. Drowning himself in women and alcohol. His therapist thought it was unhealthy the way he was living his life and blocking out the past. But he didn't want to relive anything that went on in his childhood home. He knew he was a lost cause and there was no hope for him until her. Spencer Hastings was going to give him hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He's Hopeless

* * *

He didn't know if he was dead or alive. Honestly he didn't care either way. He knew it was a matter of time before the alcohol sent him to his grave. He remembered the night before at his friends Noel's party. There were women and there were drinks. His two favorite things.

He knew he should have stopped after the first couple of cups, but it was making his problems fade away. He just let the alcohol consume him and enjoyed the party. The party he loved, but the aftermath he hated.

His vision was starting to come back to him, but it was a little fuzzy. He sat up slowly not to cause any sudden movements. It was only then that he realized two things. 1) He was alive and 2) He was at home in his bed. Except, he didn't remember getting there or leaving the party.

He looked over on his nightstand to look at his clock and it read 4:38 PM. Next to his clock their was a folded up note with painkillers and a water bottle on top of it. He took the painkillers and gulped his water down before reaching over to grab the folded note.

_Toby, _

_I brought you home last night from Noel's party. You were a wreck last night and passed out on the front lawn. I told you not to get wild at this party and you promised you wouldn't, but of course you wouldn't listen to me. So, take a shower to wash the booze and women off of you because you have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan at 5:30._

_~Caleb_

"Thanks, Caleb." Toby mumbled sarcastically as he tossed the note back on the nightstand and flopped back down in his bed.

He was just starting to fall back asleep when his alarm clock went blaring off. He hit it to make it stop and tried to fall back asleep, but it went off again. He repeated the same action over and over again. Until, he realized that Caleb set his alarm clock to go off every minute. Toby sat up in bed and unplugged the alarm clock from the wall. He dragged himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

His eyes watched the red clock as it went around in it's clockwise motion. His eyes scanned the colorful paintings adoring the cream walls. Dr. Sullivan's office was always had a warming feel about it. It made people think that whatever problems they're going through that it'll be okay. Except, Toby didn't believe any of it.

He's been coming to see Dr. Sullivan ever since he left home at the age of sixteen. Now, here he was at the young age of twenty-two and he was still coming to see her. Yep, he's given up hope a long time ago because even Toby thought he was a lost cause.

"Dr. Sullivan will be with you in a moment." The secretary said to Toby and he politely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The secretary was young about, Toby's ago and it was no secret that she had a crush on him. She'd expressed her interests for him on more than one occasion, but she just wasn't his type. He didn't like the kind of girl that just threw herself at him. He only like that type when he was drunk, but he was sober he wanted to be the chaser and not the chased.

"Toby." He looked over and Dr. Sullivan was standing in her office doorway, waiting for him.

He stood up and nodded his head at the secretary before walking into her office. He sat down on his usually spot on the couch. And Dr. Sullivan take her seat across from him in her chair.

"Toby, how are you doing?"

He let out a deep sigh and leaned back into the couch."Well, I'm a little hungover and I'm still tired."

He watched her write something down on her notepad."I see. You're friend, Caleb, called me and told me all about you're wild night last night."

Toby chuckled and shook his head. Caleb would do something like that. He and Caleb had been friends since the day Toby moved to Rosewood six years ago. They'd been best friends ever since and Caleb always worried about his friend because he always saw Toby at his best and worse. But nobody's ever seen Toby at his absolute worse.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. He's the one who scheduled this appointment that I don't even need."

"Toby, you've been saying that you don't need these sessions for the last six year, so why do you keep coming back?"

"I...I..." He didn't know why he kept coming back. _Was it the fact that deep down he knew Dr. Sullivan really cared about him? Or was it that he was just desperate to buy some time before he went into another drunken episode._

"I'd like to try something new with you, Toby." Dr. Sullivan stood up and walked over to her desk. He watched her open up a drawer and pull out a piece of paper."I want you to go here."

"What is this?" He questioned as she handed him the piece of paper with an address written on it.

"That's the address to Rosewoods church. Every Saturday they have a group counseling meeting in the basement."

"No way. I'm not going to church on a Saturday night just listen to people whine about they're life and have some pastor read scriptures all night. No thank you." He threw the piece of paper onto the coffee table and Dr. Sullivan laughed at him before tossing the paper back in his lap.

"It's not like that, Toby. These people that go have some very deep rooted problems just like you and they just want to talk. And the group isn't run by a pastor, it's run by a volunteer, which happens to be a close friend of mine."

"I'm not so sure about this?" He said cautiously as he eyed the address skeptically.

"Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" She asked and he shook his head and after a moment nodded his head to say he'll go."Plus, I think you'll get along great with Spencer."

* * *

Toby pulled his truck up outside of the Brew. He stepped out and walked inside. He was instantly hit with the smell of fresh coffee and delicious pastries. He looked over at the counter and smiled when he saw one of his best friends. Emily Fields.

"Hey, Em." He said as he approached the counter and Emily already had a smile on her face for him.

"Hey, Tobes. What can I get for you?"

"Just a black coffee and make it extra strong."

She laughed and walked over to the coffee maker." Late night of partying?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He chuckled as he paid for his coffee and slipped a pretty generous tip into Emily's tip jar. Se hated when he did that, but he just wanted to be a good friend to her like she's been to him.

"Here's your coffee. If you're staying around for a while, I have a break in five, then we can chat for a little while."

"Thanks, Em." He grabbed his coffee off the counter and made his way over to one of the vacant tables.

He glanced back over at his friend Emily, who already had a smile on her face for the next customer. That's why he liked Emily because she was always so nice and welcoming. They met when he came to Rosewood too when he transferred to Rosewood High. In highschool, Toby kept his head down and disappeared into the crowd. He wanted to be invisible because that's how he felt. He only had a handful of close friends that consisted of Emily, Caleb, and Ezra.

Emily became his friend when she jumped in when some guys were trying to mess with him. He could have taken them, but the fire in Emily's eyes said that she wasn't afraid to stick up for someone for a good reason. Toby had to admit that after a while he developed a little crush on Emily and then she revealed to him that she wasn't interested with guys. He was fine with it and then his feelings turned from a romantic feeling to more of a big brother.

"You have some explaining to do." Emily said as she approached Toby's table a few moments later with a coffee of her own in her hand.

"Explaining?" He questioned as she sat down across from him and she gave him a stern look.

"Caleb came in a little while earlier and told me all about your adventurous night."

Toby laughed and shook his head."I don't know why you're so surprised. You know I like to party and have fun."

"Yeah and sometimes you party too hard for the wrong reasons." Emily said and he bowed his head down in shame. He'd never told his friends about his past and didn't want to because it was too horrible. But they always knew that there was something that was eating away at their friend on the inside.

"Well, Dr. Sullivan told me to do something that might help." He pulled out the paper that Dr. Sullivan had given him few hours ago.

"This is the address for the church. Why is she sending you to a church on a Saturday?"

"Because I have group counseling tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello Hello

* * *

Toby pulled his truck up outside of Rosewood's church at around 8:30. The meeting started it at eight and he was running terribly late. In all fairness, he was still slightly tired from the previous night events and needed some sleep. It was just a mistake that his twenty minute nap turned into a six hour nap.

He exited his truck and went around the side of the church to enter the basement. He walked down the steps on the barely lit stairwell. He opened the door at the end of the stairs and a few feet into the room were people sitting in chairs, gathered around in a circle.

He walked over to the group quietly because someone was speaking at the moment. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt, but after getting halfway there he fumbled over his own two feet and fell. He didn't fall because he wasn't watching where he was going, but he fell because something caught his eye. It was a girl.

But not it wasn't just any girl. This girl had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that could turn you to putty in just one glance. Skin so beautiful that it looked like it could feel just like silk. She had a petite body, but it looked in great shape and everything seemed to be in the perfect place.

Toby picked himself up off the floor and didn't expect for her to be standing right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Toby just stood there dumbstruck, he even heard some of the group members chuckling at his frozen state."Hello?"

He snapped out it when she waved her hand in his face."Sorry, I'm here for the group counseling. Dr. Sullivan sent me. I'm Toby."

She slowly extended out her hand to him and slightly grinned."I'm Spencer Hastings, the group counselor, and welcome. We're really happy that you've decided to join us."

He shook her hand, but his smile slipped away from his lips. He knew that this girl looked familiar. She wasn't some girl he just probably hooked up with before, no, he remembered her from highschool. Spencer Hastings, the golden girl of Rosewood. He'd remembered reading about her or her family in the local newspaper over the years for multiple great accomplishments. He remembered how he'd see her in the hallways acting without a care in the world with her golden boy boyfriend, Andrew. But that's all Toby saw when he looked at her, an act.

He knew that she and Emily were friends and that they both ran in the same group of friends. He knew that her and Emily were still very, very close and there was no way he was going to share anything about his past with her. She could go back and tell Emily, then he'd have to leave town and start all over again.

"Thanks." He said solemnly and he quickly shook her hand before pulling away, then stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Okay. You can have a seat next to Jake. He's sitting over there in the leather jacket."

He nodded his head at her words before walking over to the circle and taking the empty seat next to Jake. He shook Jake's hand and they made short introductions. He watched as Spencer stood up in the middle of the circle like she was ready to speak.

"Everyone, we have a new guest joining us today. Please, say hello Toby."

"Hi, Toby."' The entire group said in unison and some of the people even stood to shake his hand.

"Hi." He politely said back before he slumped down into his seat.

"Okay, we just got done having Simone share, so Toby do you want to share?"

"Pass." He said, looking straight into Spencer's eyes. He couldn't believe that she didn't recognize him at all.

"I'm sorry, Toby, but it doesn't work like that here. We have a pretty open environment and we talk to make others feel better. You can say anything don't worry you're in a safe place."

He scoffed and shook his head. _What was safe anymore?_"Fine, I'm a carpenter. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." Spencer said stiffly before taking her seat back down in the circle."Alright, lets continue. Jake, you're up next."

* * *

Toby couldn't believe how many problems some of these people had. Jake was here because he had anger issues and he once made the mistake of hurting someone he truly loved. A women was here because she had a drinking problem that started the same time her now ex-husband started beating her. Even an older guy was here and he'd been coming to this group counseling for months because those demons still haunt in his head from fighting in the war.

There were a lot more stories and they were all heartbreaking and Toby had a newfound respect for all of those people. They've faced everything possible and were not letting it get them down. He just wished that once day he could be as strong as them.

"Hey, Dude, it's time to go." Jake nudged Toby with his elbow to break him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right sorry." He stood up hastily and grabbed his leather jack off the back of his chair. He turned to the exit, but Jake grabbed his elbow.

"You have to get Spencer's number." Jake instructed as he pointed over to Spencer standing around the exit, smiling and talking with members as they left.

"What?"

Jake chuckled and patted Toby's shoulder."Not like that. We all have her number because she gave it to us for whenever we needed to talk."

"Alright. Have a goodnight." He shook Jake's hand before he walked over to the exit. He walked over there slowly because he didn't know exactly what to say to Spencer.

"Hi, can I have your number?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked at him questioningly."Excuse me?"

"No, not like that! Jake said that you give your number out to all the members for whenever they want to talk."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry for thinking that you'd...never mind." He noticed the blush on her cheeks from embarrassment and he couldn't help, but smile.

"It's fine." He pulled out his phone for her to put her number in. While she was doing that, he looked around the room and noticed that everyone was gone expect for Jake."I thought the meeting was over?"

She glanced over at Jake as she handed Toby back his phone."It is. Jake sticks around to help me out clean and put away stuff."

"He's your boyfriend?" Toby questioned and didn't know why he even cared.

"No, he's not. He just has a little crush on me. He's harmless." She looked up at Toby and smiled before holding out her hand for a handshake."It was nice meeting you, Toby. I hope you'll join us again soon."

"I'd love to come back." He shook her hand and slowly retreated it back into his pocket.

"Maybe next time you'll be more willing to share more about yourself." She said as she walked away from him to go clean up.

He watched her walk away and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched her walk over to Jake and politely thanking him for cleaning. He watched as Jake asked her out and she politely rejected him. Jake weakly smiled at her before grabbing his things and headed towards the exit. As he was leaving, he saw Toby standing in the doorway of the exit.

"Hey, Cavanaugh, you up for some fun?" He asked Toby smiled at the question and both of them men left the church.

* * *

"I just don't get why she won't go out with me. I've asked almost every Saturday and I still get turned down by Spencer." Jake explained as he threw back another shot.

Toby and Jake arrived at a bar a little while ago. It first started out with them playing pool at the bar, but then Jake started to get depressed about Spencer. That's when the pool games ended and the drinks started coming in. Toby even called up Caleb and Ezra to join them. He promised him that he'd be on his best behavior tonight. In all honesty he kind of owed them for always taking care of him because no one else would.

"It's because people like us are broken. And perfect people like Spencer Hastings doesn't date broken people." Toby explained as he took a sip of beer.

"Perfect? You say that like you know her?"

"I did in highschool, but she doesn't remember me because she was perfect and well, I was invisible." Toby said solemnly, but perked up when his friends Caleb and Ezra walked through the door.

"Looks like you're already getting a head start on us." Ezra teased as he pointed to Toby's beer bottle.

"Nope, I've got myself on a limit tonight." Toby said as he stood up to hug his best friends. He made the introductions to Jake and his friends before they all sat down at their table.

"So how was the meeting?" Ezra asked.

"It was very interesting. You'll never guess whose the group counselor is."

"Who?" Caleb and Ezra asked in unison with curious looks on their face.

"Spencer Hastings."

"Spencer Hastings? You mean the Spencer from highschool? The same one who's still friends with Emily?" Caleb asked and Toby nodded his head.

"Wow, did she know who you were?" Ezra asked.

"Nope and I want it to stay that way. I don't want her going back to tell Emily anything I tell her."

"Well, that may be a little hard since she's here." Jake slurred out and everyone turned to look at him curiously. He nodded his head over to the bar where Spencer stood with Emily, Caleb's girlfriend Hanna, and Ezra's girlfriend Aria.

"The night just got a little more interesting." Ezra teased Toby as he and Caleb stood up from the table and made there way over to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

***If you read my other story, She'll Always Be His Girl, then expect an update really soon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

When You Really Know Someone

* * *

Toby watched from his table with Jake as Caleb and Ezra laughed with the girls at the bar. He didn't know what they were talking about and he didn't really want to go ask. He watched Ezra whisper something in Spencer's ear and her eyes lifted up and landed on Toby. He held the eye contact for only a few minutes before turning his head away.

Toby hated being under the spotlight and he had to get out of there fast. Expect, he couldn't leave behind a slightly drunken Jake.

"Come on, buddy. It's time to get out of here." Toby stood and put on his leather jacket before helping Jake up on his wobbly legs.

"But the party just got started. Spencer's here and she brought friends." Jake slurred out as he tried to poorly fight off Toby's assistance.

"Trust me. Those girls want nothing to do with us."

Toby helped Jake walk through the crowded bar and to the exit. He chanced on last glance at the bar, but they were gone. He looked over at the table he was previously sitting at and they were now occupying it. He watched them laugh and joke around for a while. Until, some guy slide up next to Spencer and kissed her on the lips and she eagerly kissed him back. So she did have a boyfriend.

Toby rolled his eyes before turning around with Jake and leaving the bar. He had no idea where Jake lived and he couldn't ask a drunk person for an address. So he had only one option. He helped Jake into the passenger side of his truck before he got in and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

Toby woke up the next morning and for once in his life his head was feeling like it hadn't been hit with a hammer. He looked over at his clock and saw that it still early, but he didn't have to be to work until none. He got out of bed and took a long, hot shower. He got dressed and brushed his teeth, but didn't feel like doing his hair because he like the messy look.

He walked out of his bedroom and was immediately greeted with the sound of Jake's snoring. Toby chuckled when he looked over to his new friend strewn out on his couch sleeping away. He walked over to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to grab some breakfast expect the fridge was empty. He's usually ate out everyday, but this morning his stomach was grumbling for some breakfast.

"I guess I'm taking a trip to the store." He grumbled to himself before he pulled out a pen and some paper to leave Jake a note in case he woke up while he was out. He grabbed his keys off the hook and headed out of his apartment.

* * *

He was walking down dairy aisle with his basket in hand in search of milk. But that wasn't the only thing on that aisle that caught his eye.

"You've got to be kidding." Toby said under his breath as he spotted Spencer down the aisle getting milk as well. He's already seen her twice and now it was just weird that it was for a third time.

He must have been staring at her for a while because she turned and looked at him. He couldn't jut leave because he needed milk before he could leave the store. So he toughed up before heading over to the milk.

"Hi, Toby." She said as she sweetly as she could while he was reaching in front of her to retrieve milk.

"Spencer." He said coldly before he just turned around and walked away.

"Hey, wait." She caught up to him and was walking behind him."Did I something to upset you?"

"You know, actually you did." He said as he stopped and abruptly turned around to face her. He underestimated how close she was, so when he turned she was pressed against his chest.

She backed herself away from him to give them space."Well, could you elaborate for me exactly what I did because you seemed fine when you left the group meeting."

"I have a problem with you messing with my friend."

"Your friend? What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jake and how you keep leading him on. He asks you out every Saturday, but you turn him down and go running to your boyfriend. If you don't like the guy don't string him along."

She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest."I'm not doing that and I tell him every time that I can't go out with him. Jake is really persistent and I can't shake him. And what I do with my life is none of your business."

"It is my business when you involve my friends. I may jut have met Jake, but I can tell he's got a good heart and he's a good guy. A guy that can do much better than you." He said before he looked her up and down, then walked away without giving her another glance.

* * *

When he got home, Jake was gone, but he'd left a note for Toby. The note was just a regular thank you note for letting him crash on his couch. Toby just lounged around his apartment for a while before he had to go to work. He worked with one of Rosewoods finest construction companies and he was one of their star employees.

His boss, Mr. Sweeney, liked him a lot and saw that Toby had a lot of potential to own the company one day. He could own it one day if he got his head screwed on straight. Toby just wasn't exactly ready to give up the lifestyle he was so accustom too.

It was when Toby was getting off work that he got a text. It was from his friend Noel Kahn. He and Noel weren't exactly buddies, but Noel always threw the best parties. Toby liked to have a good time, so why not be friends with him.

_Party tonight at my family's cabin. You in?_

-Noel

_I'll be there_

-Toby

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket before heading to his truck. He wanted to go home and shower and change before heading over to Noel's. Then his stomach started growling as he drove to the party, so he decided to stop somewhere to eat.

* * *

The dinner Toby decided to stop at was only a few blocks away from Noel's cabin. He was seated right away because the place was pretty vacant. His eyes were scanning the menu when he heard the bell above the dinners door chime. He looked up and was shocked to see it was his friend Emily walking through the door. But his smile instantly faded when he saw who was right behind her. Spencer was with her and so was Hanna and Aria.

Toby was finding it weird that he kept seeing Spencer everywhere he went. Seeing her at the bar yesterday was weird, but he's seen her twice today. This was getting weird and he didn't like the feeling he was getting in his stomach. He tried to hide behind the menu, so they wouldn't see him, but it was too late because Emily already had.

"Hey, Toby." Emily greeted as she slid into his both next him and her friends joined them.

"Hey, Em." He hugged her as best has he could in the both before turning his attention to the other girls."Hey, Hanna, Aria,...Spencer."

"Hey, Tobes." Aria and Hanna said in unison, but Spencer choose to stay silent as she pretended to be very interested in her menu.

"What are you doing here, Toby? Are you going to Noel's party too?" Hanna asked as she studied his and Spencer's behavior.

"Umm, yeah, I am. I need a little excitement."

"Toby, please don't get too crazy at this party. I know how you get when you started drinking and then you start thinking about things." Emily said to him in a soft spoken tone and Toby nodded his head.

"I swear to you that I'll be on my best behavior tonight." He held out his pinky for her to pinky swear and she laughed before pinky swearing with him.

"So, are Ezra and Caleb going to the party tonight?" Toby asked.

"Nope, Caleb's out camping with his dad and Ezra went to visit his brother. So I guess that means you get to be our bodyguards tonight." Aria explained before he glanced over at Spencer, then back at Toby."Toby, do you know Spencer?"

Really? She hadn't told them about her new broken group member? Maybe Spencer was just waiting for the right time to embarrass him? She looked up at him, but quickly looked away when he looked at her.

"Yeah, of course. I remember her from highschool. Nobody could ever forget Spencer Hastings." He said sarcastically and Spencer's eyes furrowed at him before she finally realized that she did remember him. He was the quiet guy that sat in the back of her AP French class. She was once asked to tutor him, but she got caught with other stuff.

"It's nice to see you again, Toby." She said politely before turning her attention back to her menu.

"Well...how about we order and then we all head over to Noel's together?" Hanna suggested.

Toby took another glance at Spencer before he spoke."Alright, sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Making A New Friend

* * *

Noel's party was in full swing when Toby and the girls got there. There were people everywhere it seemed like the cabin was just spilling out people. It seemed like everyone was having a good time and this was what Toby needed.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Toby said as he waved goodbye to the girls, but before he could leave Emily grabbed his arm.

"Don't forget your promise you made to me." She seriously said and Toby nodded his head before turning away and getting lost in the crowd.

The first thing he did was head to the kitchen to get him a drink. Lucky for him someone guy was passing out shots and Toby was lucky to get two. He down the shots back to back before going over to the keg and getting him a drink.

* * *

"Hi." Toby turned around when someone tapped on his shoulder. Standing behind him was a redhead wearing a very provocative red dress.

"Hey." Toby said finally after staring at her for a moment."Do you want another drink?"

"Sure. Thanks." She said before handing him her empty red cup."I'm Amanda."

"I'm Toby." He introduced himself as he passed her back her cup. And he couldn't suppress a smile when she smiled at him.

An hour later, Toby was in the living room with Noel and a few other guys with the redhead in his lap. He had a drink in his hand and he was definitely enjoying the night. Redhead was trying to talk to him about something, but he wasn't really paying much attention. His eyes were focused on something else. Spencer was dancing in the other room with the same guy from the bar, supposedly that was her boyfriend.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" The redhead whispered in his ear before she stood up and stretched out her hands to help him stand.

"Ummm, yeah, sure." He stood up as well and took her hand as she led him towards the steps. He couldn't take his eyes off the dance floor as they approached the stairs."Wait, let's dance first."

The girl didn't protest, so she changed her route and headed for the dance floor. As soon as they stepped foot onto the dance floor she was all over him. It only made Toby wonder what the redhead would be like behind close doors. He looked up to see that Spencer was still dancing with her boyfriend and smiling at him. But when she looked over at Toby her smile faltered for a moment before she picked it back up, then got even more closer with her boyfriend.

"I'm bored." The redhead whined in his ear and honestly Toby was too.

"I'm sorry I'm just not feeling it tonight. Maybe some other time." Toby apologized and the girl just shrugged her shoulders before she walked away and planted herself in Noel's lap.

* * *

The cool crisp night air hit Toby as he walked out of the cabin and into the backyard. There weren't too many people out there and it was quiet. He needed some piece and quiet right now. He walked over to a bench in the corner over by the fence and sat. He looked at the cup and his hand with the alcohol inside. He didn't feel like drinking anymore because he wanted to make sure the girls got home safely. He poured the contents off the cup onto the dirt before he settled back onto the bench and closed his eyes.

_"There's nothing wrong about us, Toby. We're not really related." Jenna slowly whispered into his ear._

"I thought I was the DD tonight." His eyes snapped open when he heard Spencer's voice. He sat up straight when she sat down next to him.

"Following me again?" He said teasingly, but he could see in her face that's she was confused."It's been two days since see meet again and we've already seen each other four times. Twice in both days."

"Oh, I don't think it's weird. I just think it's a very big coincidence." She said with a shrug."Why'd you leave the party? It looked like you were having a good time on the dance floor."

"I needed some fresh air. Why'd you leave the party? You looked like you were having a good time with the guy you were dancing with."

"I left...to come check on you as do to make sure you were okay. And besides Wren got called into the hospital."

He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side."Who's Wren?"

"My...he's a doctor and we don't get to see each other a lot, so he came to join us, but he had to leave for work."

"So, have you seen the girls?"

Spencer chuckle before she nodded her head."I haven't seen Aria or Emily, but I walked past Hanna in the kitchen and she was doing body shots."

They both laughed together at their friends antics. He saw Spencer slightly shiver and he took off his jacket to and put it over her shoulders.

"Oh, no, you don't have-"

"Why didn't you tell the girls that I'm in your group counseling?" He asked because he was curious and to stop her from protesting his actions.

"It's not there business. I never share anything about the group members with anyone because what we speak about is private."

He turned to her and for the first time since he's seen her in, he smiled a genuine smile."I like that answer."

* * *

It looked like Hanna wasn't the only having a good time tonight. When Spencer and Toby went back inside to the party they found Aria dancing on top of Noel's dinning room table. Unfortunately, she had slipped and fallen of the table, but Toby was there to catch her fall. And he hoisted her onto his shoulder before they went in search for Emily and Hanna.

They'd found Emily in the next room, dancing with some girl. She'd seemed to be having a good time, but it was time for them to go.

He approached them and spun his friend around to face him."Sorry, Em, but we've got to go."

"Hey!" She shouted when he picked her up and threw her over his other shoulder. He waved at the girl she was dancing with before he turned around and walked away.

"I'll go get Hanna and meet you at your truck." Spencer said before she walked off into the kitchen to retrieve her friend.

Within a few minutes they were all regrouped at Toby's truck down the street. He loaded everyone into the car. Emily was still slightly sober, so she was able to give directions to Hanna and Aria's house's. He had safely gotten Aria and Hanna home to their boyfriends before dropping Emily.

"Goodnight, Em!" Toby shouted to her from his truck as she was walking into her apartment. She waved before disappearing inside and he headed down the road."So, where do you live?"

"There's no need to take me home I live all the way across town. I can just get a hotel room for the night."

"Come on, I don't mind driving you-"

She held up her hand for him to stop talking."Look, I appreciate it, but I know that your tired it's written clear across your face. Just take me to a hotel nearby and then go home."

He couldn't let her waste money and spend the night at a hotel. He lived just a few blocks over and there would be nothing wrong with her spending on night there. Would it?

"You can sleep with me." He said, but instantly realized his error when she turned to him with wide eyes."No! I meant like you can sleep at my apartment. I only live a few blocks away."

"I'm not supposed to mix counseling with my personal life." She bite her bottom lip nervously and she watched his reactions to her words. She wasn't expecting him to smile.

"Well, I guess it a good thing that you're not my counselor right now. I promise all you have to do is sleep and promise not to tell any of the group members." He held out his pinky for a pinky swear and she laughed at his persistent ways.

She wrapped her pinky around his."Fine. Just for tonight."

"Works for me." He turned his truck around and started heading the direction of his place. He would glance over at her from time to time and check to see of she was okay. He could tell she was nervous by the way she shifted in her seat and bit her lip.

A few moments later, he pulled outside of his apartment and parked his truck. He stepped out of the truck first and went around to open the door for Spencer.

"Thanks." She said, but he could still the hesitancy in her voice.

"Come on, you look tired." He walked up to his apartment and opened it up. He flipped on all the lights and was thankful that he left his place on good shape."Follow me."

He lead her into his bedroom and turned on his bedside lamps. When he turned around, she was standing in the middle of the room looking uncertain. He walked over to his closet to get her something more comfortable to sleep in.

"I like your place. It's simple with a homey feeling." She said as she watched him look for something in his closet. Her feet were killing her for dancing, so she finally sat down on the bed and took off her heels.

"Thanks. It's really all I have and I worked hard to get it." He explained as he turned around and handed her a powder blue, long-sleeve shirt.

She took the shirt from his hands and stood up to go change."I'll be back out in a minute."

He nodded his head as he watched her walk off into his master bathroom. To him it felt different when she was in his place. It was like it felt right to have her there. He shook off the feeling and went back over to his closet to retrieve a blanket and some pillows. It looked like he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

He left out of the bedroom to go prepare his spot on the couch. As he was making up the couch, when he heard Spencer come out of the bathroom. He could hear her talking, but it was all muffled with the door closed. He pretended to go back to preparing the couch like he had not been listening when he heard her open the door.

"Hi." She said meekly as she came out of his bedroom and he didn't know why, but his cheeks heated up when he saw her in his shirt. Maybe he was getting sick or something?

"Hey, were you just on the phone?"

"Yeah, it was Wren. He wanted to know if I got home okay and I told him I was crashing with a friend."

He instantly cooled off when he heard Wrens name."So I'm tired and I'm sure you are, so let's get some sleep."

He settled onto the couch before she could say anything else. He laid on his back with his forearm covering his eyes. He heard her turn off the light before going back into the room.

"Night." She said before she closed the door to the bedroom and Toby closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

In the morning the first thing Toby smelt was food and it actually smelled good. That smell made his stomach grumble for it. He sat up quickly on the couch to sniff out the source. His nose led him to the kitchen where he found Spencer running around making breakfast. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he just leaned up against the doorframe to watch her work. He saw how perfect she placed everything from the stacked pancakes to the equal numbers of pieces of bacon placed on each plate. She finally looked over at him and blushed when he saw her watching.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just go through your stuff, but I wanted to thank you for letting me stay the night, so I made breakfast." She gestured to all the stuff placed out on the counters to make breakfast.

He stepped into the kitchen and walked over to the island, then sat on a stool."It's fine. Thanks for making me breakfast. I don't get to eat a lot of food food, you know?"

She smiled at him before going back to her task. He watched her closely before he reached over to steal a piece of bacon. He had just swallowed it when she spoke again.

"You know, it's not good to steal bacon from someone. Especially, a very hungry person." She said in a mock tone and Toby couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips.

"Wait, how did you-...never mind." He stood up and walked over to the coffee maker to see it was already filled. It was no surprise because when he used to see her walking around Rosewood or school, she seemed to always have a cup o coffee in her hand."Tell me something. Why are you doing this group counseling thing?"

She shrugged her shoulders before she looked up at him."I don't know. I've just always wanted to help people with their problems."

"I never pictured someone like Spencer Hastings volunteering every Saturday just listen to people talk about their problems."

"Well, maybe you don't really know who the real Spencer is." She said back sharply and he was a little taken aback. He wanted to say something, apologize, but he couldn't form the right words."Breakfast is ready."

He didn't say anything, he just took the plate when she handed it to him. They sat side by side at the kitchen island, silently eating their food. He would glance over at her from time to time, but she didn't look over at him not once.

"Look, I-"He was about to apologize when her phone buzzed on the counter. She picked it up and read whatever message she had received and smiled. She typed out a message before standing up.

"I gotta go. Wren is on his way to pick me up."

"Right." He said almost sadly as he stood up to and put the dishes in the sink."I guess I'll be seeing you at the next group meeting."

"Nope." She said and Toby turned around to ask her what she meant by that. Except, when he turned around, she was smiling at him."I'll see you sooner than that since we're friends now."

He smiled at her and his concerns were gone."Yeah, I guess we are friends."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but her phone buzzed again. He was rally starting to hate that damn phone. She looked at it and her smile faltered a little.

"I have to go. Wren's outside." She grabbed her purse and her coat before heading to the door with Toby quick on her heels.

"I'll see you soon." He said as he opened the door for her and she stepped. She waved goodbye as she walked down his apartment hallway and stepped into the elevator.

As the doors of the elevator closed a strong feeling came over Toby. He didn't know what it was or why he was feeling it, but he liked the way it felt. He stood in the doorway of his apartment for what seemed like hours just staring at the elevator. Finally, he turned around and went into his apartment looking forward to next Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's Just Coffee

* * *

It's been six days, 144 hours, and 8,640 minutes. Now, it was finally Saturday night. Toby's been looking forward to this night all week. Not just because of Spencer, but because some of the group members were starting to grow on him.

During the week, he caught up with Jake and they actually talked. Jake told him about his life and Toby was brave and actually shared a bit about his mother before she died. He was surprised to see that they were a lot alike. He managed to catch up with Ezra and Caleb too and they went out a few times, but Toby was sticking to his promise to stay in control.

However, that promise didn't stop him from hooking up with a girl or two. But when he was with those girls something didn't feel right. He just shook off the feeling and continued on with his week. He even meet up with Hanna, Aria, and Emily to go shopping and he hated shopping, but the girls literally dragged him out of his apartment because they secretly missed him.

The only person he hasn't seen was Spencer. She had promised to see him soon, but he knew it was too good to be true. Spencer Hastings always had something or someone important to see back in highschool, so why would now be any different. For the first two days, Toby awaited her call, but it never came, so he stopped waiting by the phone.

Toby pulled his truck up outside of Rosewoods church and parked. He checked his watch and it was only 7:45. He was fifteen minutes early and he didn't plan to be. He got out his truck and walked around to the side of the church to enter the basement. He walked down the basement stairs, but once he got to the last few steps he heard laughter. He automatically knew one was Spencer's, but the other he did not recognize.

He opened the door to the basement to find her and a familiar guy embracing. From what he could remember she told him the guys name was Wren. Toby's stomach turned when he kissed her and he turned away his head. He remembers seeing a similar scene back in highschool.

_"Toby!" Toby's head snapped up to meet the eyes of his teacher Mr. C. He called the teacher Mr. C because the mans name was too hard to pronounce._

_"Y-yes, sir?" Toby stammered out as he tried to ignore the staring eyes around him._

_Mr. C slowly strolled over to Toby's desk. He slammed closed Toby's notebook and took the pencil from Toby's hand. He plopped down a French textbook in front of him._

_"Class is for learning, not for doodling, Mr. Cavanaugh." He gave Toby a stern look."If you want to draw, then I can send you back to kindergarten."_

_Toby heard the snickers of his classmates around him. His face turned a crimson red and he yearned badly to say something. But he remembered what Jenna would do whenever he spoke out. So he just swallowed his humiliation and bowed down his head._

_"Stay after class, Toby." He whispered closely to Toby before turning and heading back up to the front of the class._

_Toby spent the remainder of the class with his head down. He didn't fail to notice the whispers of some guys calling him a freak. And the girls calling him a loser. The words weren't as harsh as he used to hear, so it didn't effect him as much. The final bell rang for class and school to be dismissed._

_Toby lifted his head up to watch the students pile out of the room. Some guy purposely bumped his books off his desk on his way out. It wasn't just any guy, but the guy. Andrew Campbell. Toby glared at Andrews backside as he picked up his things off the floor. He saw that Andrew was heading towards his girlfriend, who was talking with Mr. C._

_After Mr. C finished talking with Spencer, he stepped out of the room, but not before giving Toby a knowing look to stay put. Toby grumbled out his frustration as he slouched down in his seat. He looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him. They were Spencer's. He felt his chest tighten, but when she looked over at Andrew the feeling left. He saw them talking in hush tones, but heard Andrew say words that made his blood boil._

_"Forget about that freak. We've got better things to be doing."_

_He watched as Andrew fully kiss Spencer on the lips. Toby turned his head away in disgust. He looked up again when he saw it was safe. He watched Andrew guide her out of the room with a smug grin on his face. But Spencer looked back at Toby for a second with a face that was almost apologetic._

Toby contemplated turning around and sitting in his truck until eight. But he couldn't make himself turn around instead he walked into the room. He cleared his throat once he was only a few feet away from the couple. They sprang apart and Spencer's face looked like a tomato. She looked like a deer caught in headlights when she saw it was Toby standing in front of her.

"T-Toby, hi. You're really early." She said hurriedly, mostly because she was nervous. He could hear the nervousness in her voice and see the embarrassment in her face.

He chuckled uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck."Yeah, I know. I hadn't planned on it, but I didn't have anything else to do."

They awkwardly stared at each other for a moment before the guy Spencer was lip-locking with cleared his throat. He stepped up to Toby and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Wren." Wren said politely. Toby shook Wren's hand, but only swiftly. He stuffed his hand back in his pocket shortly after.

This was the famous Wren that Spencer has been seeing. He wasn't as tall as Toby, in fact, Toby towered over him. The successful doctor and to top it all off he had an accent. Women loved men with an accent. Looked like Spencer, a.k.a Ms. Perfect, found Mr. Perfect.

"It's nice to meet you, Wren. I've heard a lot about you." Toby said and things were getting awkward because he didn't really know what to say."So, umm, how long have you and Spencer have been dating?"

"Well,we-"

"Ummm, Wren, don't you have to get to the hospital?" Spencer interrupted him and Toby furrowed her eyebrow at her in confusion.

Wren checked his watched."You know, I do have to get going. Sorry, love."

He quickly pecked Spencer's head and gave Toby a nod of the head before leaving the church. It was now just Spencer and Toby. Toby started to snicker in spite of himself.

"And why are you laughing?" Spencer asked defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry it's just that he seems..." He pondered for the right words to describe Wren."Boring."

She scoffed, but he could see a hint of a smile tugging on the corner of her lips."And how would you know that?"

"Well, for one his hands are really soft. No mans hands should be that soft. And two he wears sweaters, enough said." He said as he walked past her to grab a water off the table.

"And what exactly are you?" She asked inquisitively as she walked over to the table to stand beside him.

He looked over at her and felt something shift. His eyes bore into hers and he knew she felt the change in the air. He sat the water down on the table and took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm exciting." He whispered in a hushed tone like it was a secret only meant for her ears.

His gaze quickly flicked down from her eyes to her lips. He knew what was happening and he wasn't going to let it happen. He was gonna fight it with every fiber of his being. That's why he backed up from her and grabbed the water from the table. He chugged down the cold water because he obviously needed to be cooled down.

She cleared her throat."I'm gonna go finish setting up."

He didn't do or say anything. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard her. He just watched her walk away. This night was about to be a lot different from the first.

* * *

He didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't like the way he was feeling when he looked at Spencer. He'd never get those reactions when looking at those other girls. Maybe he was loosing his mind. Or maybe it was choice to cut back on alcohol and his body was protesting. He lost his breathe when she looked up and started talking. He couldn't hear her words because he was too captivated by her beauty.

"Ow!" Toby said when Jake elbowed him in the side. He looked over to Jake for an explanation.

He leaned in close to Toby."It's your turn to speak, man."

Toby sat up straighter and looked Spencer in her eyes. He cleared his throat before crossing his arms over his abdomen, almost in a protective way. He didn't know what to say because this was only his second time here. For some odd reason, he wanted to tell Spencer things about him, but couldn't. He just said the two words that described him so well.

"I'm broken."

"And why do you think that?" Spencer questioned and he wasn't expecting her to ask him anything after that.

"Because it's the truth. I used to drink all the time and sleep with women back to back. I'm not the perfect guy."

"Do you realize the words you used in that sentence? You said _you used_ to drink all the time and sleep with women all the time. You said used to because you're changing and realizing that you don't need to do those things to live." She looked around the room as she spoke her next words."No one is perfect. And just because you feel that you're not perfect doesn't mean you're broken. It means that you're human and humans make mistakes all the time. We just have to live and learn from them."

Toby watched in admiration as the group members applauded her for her words. He didn't know he was doing it himself until he looked down at his hands. No one has ever spoken to him, so kindly before and was genuine about it. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Alright, thanks for sharing, Toby." He said to him before turning over to the next group member for their turn to share.

* * *

The rest of the meeting went fairly well. Expect for the part where Spencer and Toby would stare at each other when the other thought they weren't looking. Things weren't tense they were weird. That's why when the meeting was over, Toby stayed behind with Jake to clean up and talk to Spencer.

"Well, I guess we're done here." Jake said as he put away the last of the chairs into the closet.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it." Spencer said sweetly to Jake, but was looking at Toby. He didn't mind because he was staring right back at here.

Jake looked between the two and furrowed his eyebrows."Okay...I guess we'll be going now."

He patted Toby's shoulder signaling for him to follow him out the door. But Toby had some unfinished business. He waved goodbye to Jake before turning back to Spencer. He was thankful that Jake just got the hint and left.

Spencer nervously bit her bottom lip."I guess I'll see you next-"

"Do you want to go get coffee with me?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

He saw the expression on her face that she was battling whether to go or not. He breathed again when she smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I'd love to. Just let me grab my things."

* * *

Toby pulled up outside of the Brew and parked his truck. He looked up in his rearview mirror to see that Spencer pulled in behind him. He momentarily smiled to himself before getting out of his truck.

He meet Spencer on the sidewalk before they walked in together. The first thing he saw when he walked in was Emily and he knew his face went pale. He didn't think Emily would be working tonight and he didn't know how to explain why he was here with Spencer. Spencer must have noticed his sudden change because she grabbed his forearm.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern filling her voice. He nodded his head and glanced over at Emily again."Oh, I see."

He furrowed his eyebrows."What? I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so. Could you wait right here while I go grab us coffee?"

He nodded his head before he told her what he wanted and watched her walk over to Emily. He watched them talk for a few minutes. He awkwardly waved at Emily when she looked up at. He noticed Emily slip her something as she passed over the coffee.

"Where do you want to sit?" He scanned the room for an available, but it seemed as if all the tables were taken.

She held a key up to him with a smile before she said."I have a table reserved."

He didn't question her about it. He just followed her through the Brew until they reached some stairs in the back. He followed her up the stairs and waited for her to unlock the door. She flicked on the lights and he followed her inside before closing the door behind him.

"Welcome, to the-"

"The loft." He finished for her as he sat down his coffee on the coffee table and took off his jacket.

She looked at him curiously."How'd you know about the loft? I thought it was my little secret."

He chuckled lightly as he did a 360 to look around the room."Well, back in high school I remodeled your little secret. Actually, I thought it was my secret."

"Well, I guess it's our secret." Spencer said as she took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Toby hesitated for a moment before taking a seat next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked nervously while he played with the lid on his coffee.

"Everything." She said and that answer caught him off guard."I want to start from the beginning."

* * *

"Wait, you couldn't go to the prom?" Toby asked through his laughter.

"No, my parents thought it was where innocence went to die." She said as seriously as she could, but ended up laughing anyway. Toby joined in on her laughter because that was a little ridiculous and a little true."So, what about you? Did you go to prom?"

The smile slipped from Toby's lips."Ummm, no. I didn't have a date and I knew that no girl would want to go with the school freak."

Spencer reached over and placed her hand on top of his, sending a jolt through his body."Well, you don't seem like a freak to me. Not then and not now."

"Thanks." He said genuinely and felt the mood shift again. He cleared his throat and removed his hand from Spencer's hold."So, umm, whatever happened to Andrew Campbell."

Her eyes casted downwards as she spoke."Andrew...he moved on to bigger and better things. He couldn't handle the small town of Rosewood, so he left. And I let him go."

"But you still love him you?"

"No, I think I stopped loving him a long time ago."

"So, I take it that Wren is Mr. Perfect for you?" Toby teased, but Spencer didn't even try to smile at him.

"With Wren it's complicated. He's not exactly my boyfriend. He's...something I can fall back on when I need someone to be there for me."

She didn't have a boyfriend. This was a complete game changer for Toby. He wasn't supposed to be attracted to his counselor. He wasn't supposed to having feelings for someone like Spencer Hastings.

He's been sharing more things tonight with her than he's done with his own best friends. He talked about his mother. She talked about her family. He found about her attending UPenn and her dreams of becoming a DA. He talked about his passion for carpentry and how he wanted to own his own business. It was all wrong. He never just sat and talked with a girl over coffee. He wasn't supposed to be talking to her about these things.

He glanced down at his watch and was thankful he had an excuse to leave."Look, I think we better go. It's almost 2:30 in the morning."

"Really? We've been talking for that long?" She said more like a shocked statement than a question.

He stood up and extended his hand out to help her stand."Yeah, I guess this is goodnight."

"Or good morning."She retorted as she grabbed her things off the coffee table."I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you next Saturday." He watched as she walked past him to the door. He was wanted to kick his own ass for the words that flew out of his mouth."Will you have dinner with me on Friday?"

She turned around with an amused look on her face."I'm not supposed to."

"Oh, I understand." He lowered his head down and gazed down at his feet.

"I'm not supposed to because it's not appropriate as your counselor. But I can go as your friend."

His head snapped up at her and he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face."Great, I'll pick you up at eight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Risky Business

* * *

It was Thursday and Toby had a lot to do before tomorrow night. He didn't know why he was going through so much for just one girl. He went to get his hair shaped up and brought a new outfit. He even cleaned his apartment from top to bottom just in case dinner turned into breakfast too. He didn't plan for things to go that far, but he was used to it being like that with other women. But he knew Spencer was different.

After work, Toby decided to stop into the Grille for a quick bite to eat. He sat down and instantly started scanning the menu. He only looked up when someone sat down in the seat across from him. It was Emily.

"Hey, Em." He said cheerfully because he hadn't seen his best friends since last Saturday and they didn't even talk during the week.

"Hey, Tobes. I see you're getting lunch." She stated and Toby went back to looking at the menu."Are you eating lunch alone or is someone gonna be joining you?"

He peered over his menu."Like who?"

"I don't know. Maybe, a brunette that's fairly tall and is a genius. Her name rhymes with pence."

He playfully rolled his eyes and put down his menu."You're talking about Spence."

"Ahhh, so you guys are on a nicknames bases." Emily teased and Toby laughed this time."I heard that you two are going out tomorrow night."

He shrugged slightly, but the thought of it made him blush."It's not what you think. We're just friends going out to dinner. That's it."

"Well, I hope so." She said sternly and Toby was a little taken aback. She must have noticed his shocked expression because she continued."I'm just saying, Toby, you don't date. You just sleep with them and forget their name the next day. Spencer can't be one of those girls."

"It's not like that, Em. I have no intentions of doing anything with her besides going to dinner. And besides it's not a date."

Emily smirked at him before she stood up."Just be careful with her Toby. She's not as perfect as you think."

He watched her walk out of the Grille and she left him sitting there with questions. How was Spencer Hastings not perfect? She seemed to have it all together. But so did he and he had major problems. Maybe he needed to know more in depth things about.

* * *

He didn't schedule an appointment, but he didn't have time. After the night he had last night, he really needed to talk with someone and he knew exactly who it needed to be. He was sitting in the waiting room in Dr. Sullivan's office. He was trying to ignore being looked at like a piece of meat by the secretary.

As soon as he heard the door open, he was up on his feet and was walking over to Dr. Sullivan. A look of surprise appeared on her face. He knew it was out of the ordinary to come without someone making an appointment for him.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Dr. Sullivan asked, but Toby just brushed past her to go into the room and sit on the familiar couch.

She got the hint and closed the door behind him. She sat down in her chair and grabbed her notepad off the coffee table. Toby tapped his foot nervously as he shifted in his seat unable to get comfortable.

Dr. Sullivan cleared her throat before speaking."What brings you here today, Toby?"

"I've not be doing good, Doc." He said honestly.

"You look like you're doing fine to me." She said taking in Toby's appearance. It was true that he had cleaned himself up a little but. With a freshly shaved face,touched up hair, and new outfit. He appeared to look just fine."If you're not okay, then tell me the problem."

"I've been having...nightmares." He said almost ashamed as he watched her write that down in her notepad.

"Hmmm, I take it these nightmares has something to do with your past?" She suggested and after a moment, he nodded his head in confirmation."Do you want to tell me about it? Or how it made you feel?"

He vigorously shook his head because he didn't want to talk about. But it's been eating him alive."It made me feel sick and..."

"Afraid?" She finished for him and all he could do was nod his head."Toby, you've been coming to me for six years. And I still know nothing of your past. Don't you think now would be a great time to talk to me about it?"

Was he really ready for that? He'd never spoken about it because he was trying to forget it himself. It's been so many years and maybe talking about it now would relieve him of his problems.

He momentarily glanced down at his watch. He noticed that it was nearing closer and closer to eight. If he didn't leave now, he might be late for his dinner with Spencer. He had a choice to make and for him it seemed easy.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the couch."I have to go, Dr. Sullivan. I have somewhere I need to be."

She stood up abruptly and followed Toby to the door."But, Toby, we were making really good progress. You shouldn't leave now."

"I know, but I really need to go." He said before turning and leaving Dr. Sullivan standing dumbfounded in her doorway.

* * *

Toby checked his phone once more to make sure he had the right apartment. Spencer had texted him the apartment number the day after they made plans for dinner. He was glad he found the apartment on the first try. He took a took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

It only took a few seconds for her to open the door and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked stunning in her strapless black dress that stopped above her knees. She had a light shade of make-up on her face and Toby like the fact that she didn't just slather tons of it on her face. And she had on heels that matched her just at his height.

"H-Hi." He stuttered out and internally cursed himself for stammering like an idiot. He's been out with plenty of women before.

She giggled at his flustered state."Hi, let me just grab my coat and my purse-"

"You don't need your purse. I've got it covered." He said and was expecting her to fight him about it. But she didn't. She just smiled and grabbed her coat off the hook before stepping out into the hall with him.

"So where are we going?"

He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take."It's a surprise."

She hesitant at first, but slipped her hand into his hand, letting him lead her to the elevator and out of her apartment building.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked causing Toby to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little distracted." He mumbled out as he went back to eating his ice cream.

He had taken Spencer to dinner at the Lacroix at the Rittenhouse hotel. He knew that she was a little surprised when he pulled up to a hotel. She was hesitant to go inside, but he gave her a smile of reassurance. Tonight wasn't about anything, but dinner and he wanted her to know that.

The dinner went pretty well, expect that Toby's head was all over the place. Spencer could tell there was a change in him. He didn't make much eye contact. He keep looking over his shoulder. And he was quiet for most of the dinner. If she hadn't decided to make conversation they'd just be silently sitting at their table.

After dinner, he took Spencer to this little ice cream parlor around the block. He knew it pretty well because he loved going into the city and trying new things. He also enjoyed the smile on Spencer's face when they arrived at the parlor. Everything was going great and it would be going fantastic if he got it together.

"Caleb and I had planned to go mini golfing next week in Franklin Square. He canceled on me the other day and I don't suppose you'd want to go?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before stealing a scoop of his ice cream."So I'm your second option. I don't know how I feel about that."

"You're just afraid that I'd kick your ass in mini golf." He challenged and she wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But I'm only going just to watch you cry once I beat you."

"You are so on, Hastings." He held out his hand for a handshake which she gladly accepted.

* * *

All good things have to come to an end sometime. And for Toby this dating ending was a bad thing. He wasn't done getting to know her. He wasn't done hearing her laugh. He wasn't done seeing her smile. There just wasn't enough time. And time certainly got away from him.

He had walked her to her front door and didn't know what else to do. She didn't go in yet, but she turned around to face him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously.

"I had fun tonight."

He left a sigh of relief when she said those words."I had fun too. Actually it's been a while since I've had this good of a time."

"I know what you mean. But I love it when I get to spend time with friends."

The word friend caused a strange feeling to surge through his body."Yeah, I know what you mean."He said with the best convincing smile he could muster up.

"Goodnight, Toby." She said softly and stood there for a moment almost like she was waiting for something. But all he did was say goodnight before she slipped into her apartment.


End file.
